Posessive Instinct
by XEri-chanX
Summary: Sakura is the first ever Day Class student to be placed in the Moon Dorms, though she doesn't know the Night Class' true identities. She can't sleep, is terrified of vampires, and always feels as if someone is watching her. So what happens if one night, when the Moon Dorms are empty save for Ruka, Kaname and herself, she stumbles across an alarming scene? KanamexOC T for bloodiness


The breeze that ruffled her blonde hair was warm, and she sighed up at the stars as she sat uncomfortably on the cold stone balcony. It had been a few hours since the Night Class had departed for their night schooling, leaving Sakura wondering why once again.

Why was she the only person in the Moon Dorms that was not a part of the Night Class? Why was she placed into dorms with people she hardly ever saw; when she was in class they were asleep, and vice versa?

It was all confusing to the intelligent girl, but she just remained silent and went with it- it was the Chairman's request after all, who was she to question his choice? She was just the new girl.

She had pored over these thoughts for the past month, never reaching an answer. Every time she had decided to confront the leader of the dorm, Kaname Kuran, her resolve had withered under his gaze. She admitted that she was attracted the boy, but there was something about him- about all the Night Class- that was just...off.

Deciding that her seating was becoming unbearable, she swung around and off the balcony, her school boots tapping against the stone floor quietly. She brushed down her skirt and turned for one last glance at the stars, noticing the moon resting at about midnight. Which meant that the Night Class should be returning in a few minutes.

Sakura noticed them approaching, and spun on her heel, retreating into the safety of her dorm room, shared only with herself, which she was grateful for. She'd end up poking stuck-up Ruka in the eye if she had to share with her, and ripping her hair from her head if she had to deal with Seiren's silence. Rima she wasn't sure about, but she seemed a little passive with a fiery temper. If Sakura ever had the chance to talk to the Night Class more, she would guess that she wouldn't be able to really get on with any of them. They all had extreme personalities that intimidated Sakura slightly.

She hardly registered that she was still wearing her uniform and shoes as she collapsed onto her bed, sending a short glare to the vampire books littering her desk- God, they scared her- before she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Kaname watched over Sakura as she slept. God, how he wanted that girl. She was intelligent, and beautiful and her scent was absolutely divine. But she was human, and fragile and oh so easily broken. But that didn't stop the immense possessivness he felt towards the Day Class student. Her blonde hair was scattered in a halo around her head, and a few strands covered her face, so he gently moved them out of the way. He leaned down towards her, his lips millimetres away from hers. But then the scent of her blood, oh so close to the surface of the skin, wafted gently in his direction and he inhaled, his eyes closing. When they opened again, they were a vibrant red, and he felt the animal within wanting to get out.

He needed to feed.

He moved from her lips towards her neck, feeling his fangs extend, yearning to embed themselves into Sakura's neck. He could imagine the explosive taste of her blood as it met his tongue, but then imagined the images after that- of her turning, not being his Sakura anymore, possibly refusing his blood and becoming a Level E, or being trapped by his side forever, hating him. He knew how she was scared of vampires. Now was not the time.

Ruka was the only other in the dorm as everyone were out hunting Level E's, and he could distinctly hear the blood rushing around the other vampire's system. He tore himself away from the warm-blooded girl beneath him and left the room in search of his new prey, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

The jolt awake wasn't pleasant to Sakura. Her eyes flashed open and her breath laboured, her heart pumping ferociously. Someone was watching her, someone was watching her. That was the feeling she was always getting. She recovered quickly and sat up, her hand instinctively rising to her forehead as she let out a tired groan. A quick glance out of her window confirmed that, once again, she hadn't managed to get more than two hour's sleep.  
Not bothering to fix her crinkled uniform, she walked to the door of her room, opening it, then leaving, making sure to shut it behind her. Her feet took her in the direction of the kitchens, walking along the hallway and out into the main entrance area where the stairs where, as well as the sofas and tables. It was quiet and empty so Sakura thought that the Night Class were already in bed.

She had reached the top of the stairs when she heard it.

"**Stop!**"

Sakura froze. That was Ruka's voice! As much as she disliked the girl, she sounded like she was in trouble, and Sakura turned from the stairs and sprinted in the direction of the cry- towards Kaname's room.

She was panicking so much, she didn't have time to wonder why nobody else was running to help. She hadn't really paid attention to the time on the clock in her room. If she had, she would have learned that the Night Class should still be up. If she had more time to explore, she would have learned that they weren't even in the dorms.

She came to a stop when she heard the sound of struggle in Kaname's room, but only for a split second before she barged in.  
"Ru...ka?" Her voice faded as she took in the sight before her.

Kaname had hold of Ruka, his head buried in her neck, which was thrown back uncomfortably. Her face showed signs of pain and terror, and the blood...

Oh _God_, the blood. _There was so much of it._

Despite the fact that images of the horrifying vampire books in her room kept flashing into her mind, Sakura made no connections, and rushed forward. She slammed her body weight into Kaname, separating the two. She crashed to the floor on top of him, but leaped to her feet and moved to Ruka, helping her up and taking on her weight, walking from the room.

Once they reached Ruka's room, Sakura nudged the door open and dropped a semi-conscious Ruka onto her bed. She ran to the bathroom, grabbing towels and turning the tap on, soaking some and leaving some dry, before returning to the nor sleeping Ruka.

Sakura started by clearing the blood from the girl to see where her wounds were. It was everywhere; all over her chest, her shoulders, her neck, her arms. Sakura worked quickly. For some reason, she felt like she was running out of time.

The blood turned the pristine towels dark crimson, and soaked Sakura's own hands and forearms. She didn't even notice that she had started whimpering.  
She had cleared the blood in a matter of minutes, and was confused. It should have taken longer if she was bleeding this excessively. With one last wipe, all the blood on Ruka's neck was gone.

Just in time for Sakura to clearly see fang marks heal and disappear.

She yelped in shock, dropping the towel and jumping back as if she had been burned.

_No way._

But then it all made sense.

_They go to school at night, they're inhumanly beautiful, I have just seen fang marks and there was blood everywhere!_

Sakura inched forward towards Ruka. But what would she do? Lift her lip to see if she had fangs? Wait for her to wake up, hungry, and be killed?  
No, she had to escape. She had to get out and leave, before one of them realised that she knew and killed her or something. She had to do so quickly.  
She spun to make her hasty exit, but as she went to run, she collided with something hard which sent her tumbling backwards, but arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back up.

Her icy blue eyes clashed with Kaname's brown ones.

She yelped fearfully, "Let go of me!"

Sakura threw her arms up and shoved him away from her. Before she even had the chance to scream anything else, her arms were pinned by her sides and a hand covered her mouth, muffling her distress. Tear beaded from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks and onto his hand.

"Stop." The order was firm and dangerous, and silenced Sakura immediately. She felt his breath by her ear and refused to shudder; refused to show weakness.

There was a moment of silence; Sakura could only hear her own panicked breathing.

"She isn't hurt." Kaname's voice broke the momentary calm, and he guided Sakura over to the bed. He released her mouth, and released her arms, standing behind her. He motioned to Ruka, who looked slightly paler than usual, but fine, "See?"

Though Sakura had calmed, she still felt an anger stir beneath her, "She was before. Couldn't you hear the fear in her voice?" She hissed, her voice wavering slightly.

"Yes. I could. It would be wrong if she wasn't afraid of me. I am above her." He calmly answered her, "But you, Sakura, you have nothing to be afraid of."  
He lifted her and before she could protest, set her down in his room. He turned her to face him, and tilted her chin to look at her closely.

"Are you going to kill me, now that I know what you all are?" She murmured, her legs shaking from the sudden transition between rooms and a layer of fear. His face was getting closer to hers.

What was he doing? Was he going to killer her? Kiss her? Oh God, what if he kissed her? Would she kiss back? Would he bite her? Would she mind? She was shocked when she answered that last question with a 'no.' She wouldn't mind at all.

"No." His lips brushed hers slightly as he spoke, "You're far too precious to kill...far too beautiful...far too...delicious..."

She inhaled slightly, her eyes widening. His eyes looked up to hers from his stooped position. They were glazed with something Sakura couldn't place, and their brown colour was slowly turning into a crimson hue. They were gorgeous, but filled Sakura with a terror that she couldn't shake. All of those vampire books she had read, all of them, so horrifying and upsetting. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"I am _not_ a part of those books. I would never harm you like that. I want you far too much."

Then he crashed his lips onto hers. She instantly kissed back, throwing her arms around his neck and plunging her fingers into his hair. He groaned slightly, tightening a grip around her waist. Their lips danced together, Kaname aggressive and dominating, Sakura soft and unsure.

She let him coax her lips apart and his tongue delved into her mouth, claiming it as his. She tugged on his hair a little more harshly and he growled, picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he backed her into a wall.

Then a thought crossed her mind.

"Wa-" She tried to speak through the kisses but he was ruthless, "Hang on" She managed to get out, putting her hands on his chest. She looked him dead in the eyes, now a bright scarlet tint, hazed with lust, "W-what about Yuki...?" She mumbled, her head hanging low and preparing for rejection. She had never liked Yuki. She was too timid and naïve. Too much like herself.

Kaname tilted Sakura's head back up, his gaze so intense she thought she might faint.

"I only want you. It was never Yuki. It was always you." He thought her smile might give his unbeating heart a kickstart, "God you're so beautiful."

She blushed, her blood rushing to her cheeks, and he kissed them both before connecting his lips with hers again.

They broke apart for air, and he rested his forehead on hers.

"You're mine, understand?"

"_Always..._"


End file.
